Luthori General Election 3926
17 | popular_vote1 = 3,579,382 | percentage1 = 28.40% | swing1 = 4.37 | image2 = | leader2 = James Burlington | leader_since2 = 3912 | party2 =Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat2 = Orange | last_election2 = 8.82%, 33 Seats | seats2 = 81 | seat_change2 = 48 | popular_vote2 = 2,875,413 | percentage2 = 22.81% | swing2 = 13.99 | image3 = | leader3 = Nick O'Malley | leader_since3 = 3921 | party3 = Choice (Luthori) | leaders_seat3 = Orange | last_election3 = 14.61%, 55 Seats | seats3 = 56 | seat_change3 = 1 | popular_vote3 = 1,985,361 | percentage3 = 15.75% | swing3 = 0.86 | image4 = | leader4 = Augustus Dam | leader_since4 = 3912 | party4 =Social Democratic League | leaders_seat4 = Geharon | last_election4 = 14.21%, 53 seats | seats4 = 46 | seat_change4 = 7 | popular_vote4 = 1,661,228 | percentage4 = 13.18% | swing4 = 1.03 | image5 = | leader5 = Bruce Tennent | leader_since5 = 3903 | party5 = Luthori Liberal Democratic Party | leaders_seat5 = Unknown | last_election5 = 10.25%, 35 Seats | seats5 = 40 | seat_change5 = 5 | popular_vote5 = 1,421,963 | percentage5 = 11.28% | swing5 = 1.03 | image6 = | leader6 = Unknown | leader_since6 = | party6 =Fiscal Conservative Party of Luthori | leaders_seat6 = Unknown | last_election6 = 11.91%, 41 Seats | seats6 = 29 | seat_change6 = 15 | popular_vote6 = 1,042,452 | percentage6 = 8.27% | swing6 = 3.64 |map_image = Luthori_Map_PR_Pie_Charts_3925.png |map_size = 400px |map_caption = Colours denotes highest ranking party in each Duchy. Pie charts represent the proportion of seats won by each party. | title = Imperial Chancellor | posttitle = Imperial Chancellor after election | before_election = Nick O'Malley | before_party = Choice (Luthori)|Social Democratic League| after_election = James Burlington | after_party = Liberal Alliance|Luthori Liberal Democrats|color1 = 1F0A33 |color2 = 6495ED |color3 = FF7519 |color4 = FF0000 |color5 = FFD700 |color6 = 008000 }} Luthori General Elections take place every four years. All parties that competed in the last election are currently due to compete in the next election. All 355 seats in the Imperial Diet were up for grabs, with a total of 33,403,778 votes have been cast, putting turnout at a disappointing 44.62%. Competing Parties All parties that competed in the 3923 General Election took part in the 3926 except the Conservative party which had been dissolved, causing the early election. A new minor party the Progressive Conservatives also founded but failed to rally much support. Centre-Right to Right Wing * Luthori National Union Party (NUP) * Fiscal Conservative Party (FCP) * Liberal Alliance (LA) Centre * Luthori Liberal Democratic Party (LLDP) Centre-Left to Left Wing * Choice © * Social Democratic League (SDL) Minor Parties * Progressive Conservative Party (PCP) Opinion Polls The most notable occurrence in opinion polls was the dramatic increase of support for the Liberal Alliance, which had climbed from last place all the way to a solid second in most polls and the Luthori National Union Party also continued to make gains. It is thought the main reason for both parties better footing was due to the dissolution of the Conservatives since the prior election. Choice stayed in mostly the same position as the previous election, with the SDL dipping slightly, the Liberal Democrats making adequate gains, and the Fiscal Conservative Party making moderate losses. Results The election became a huge success for the Liberal Alliance gaining the triple result as the election before. Takings seats from both the old Conservative Party and the Fiscal Conservative party, the Liberal Alliance is the great winner of this election. Even the Luthori National Union Party made great wins. The Choice and the Liberal Democratic Party also made some minor gains whereas the Social Democratic League and the Fiscal Conservative Party lost mandates. The Cabinet It was the Liberal Alliance that took initiative after the election. Beeing torn apart by faction disagreements the left wing of the party started negotiations with the Choice party and the partyleader took up discussions with the other victorious party: the Luthori National Union Party. The social liberals in the party wanted a broad coalition and to obstruct the far-right nationalists however they accepted after smashing from the party whip a coalition government with the LNUP if the LA held the HoG position. Quite directly after the election, a coalition cabinet with the LA and the LNUP was formed and lead by James Burlington.